FromUs Por Rumiko No Haru
by Sasuke y Sakura por siempre
Summary: El pasado es pasado" suelen decir algunas personas. ¿Pero qué sucede cuando esté te alcanza? Cuando esté te acorrala y no te deja ser libre. No te deja ir. Él nunca la amo de verdad y ahora era demasiado tarde para tratar de construir un futuro sin que todo el peso del ayer siga detrás de ti. Sin que sienta una muerte lenta. -Summary completo dentro-


From Us.

-Nick del autor: Rumiko No Haru

-Personajes: Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha.

-Rated: K+

-Advertencias: Lenguaje obsceno.

-Resumen:

"El pasado es pasado" suelen decir algunas personas. ¿Pero qué sucede cuando esté te alcanza? Cuando esté te acorrala y no te deja ser libre. No te deja ir. Él nunca la amo de verdad y ahora era demasiado tarde para tratar de construir un futuro sin que todo el peso del ayer siga detrás de ti. Sin que sienta una muerte lenta. En su mente todavía seguía la duda de dejarlo todo por algo que estaba roto.

—Me destruirás.

—No lo haré.

—Lo hiciste.

—Sakura…

—Perdonarte sería cómo olvidar todo, cómo volver al comienzo y no quiero hacerlo —exclamé —. Me mata el sólo hecho de verte. Muero lentamente al sentir tu presencia.

NOTA DE AUTOR:

Enjoy! Acepto críticas, sugerencias o amenazas: 3 y dejen un voto. Por Sasuke

—Me destruirás.

Las palabras salieron de mí cómo un pequeño susurro. Cruel.

No podía ver su rostro, no quería hacerlo. Sí lo hacía, caería en un laberinto sin salida. Sus ojos negros me seguían tratando de encontrar algo en mí. Tal vez duda, miedo o algún pequeño retazo de dolor al decir aquellas palabras.

Siempre me había dicho a mi misma que cuando me enamorara sería de la persona correcta. Sólo una vez en toda mi vida. Alguien con el cual pudiera imaginarme por el resto de mi existencia, un ser que me comprendiera, con un buen trabajo y unas perspectiva parecida a la mía del mundo. Alma gemela. Media naranja. _Eso _con lo cual soñé desde que era joven. Tenía todo planeado, trazado a la perfección.

Fue todo lo contrario.

Había una guerra entre mi sentido común y mis sentimientos. Sufría internamente.

Sasuke tenía unas inmensas ojeras, lo hacían ver más pálido. Parecía perdido, podías verlo a una gran distancia.

Era algo completamente irónico. Él me rompió el corazón. Yo debería estar así. Pero en vez de eso huí, escape de cualquier pedazo o recuerdo de nuestra horrible relación. La guarde en una caja y deje que la corriente del rio se la llevara.

—No lo haré.

—Lo hiciste.

Me abracé a mi misma tratando de darme calor, la nieve caía sobre nosotros y el frío clima de noviembre nos daba entender que entendía todo lo que sucedía. Que comprendía mi dolor, mi desesperación por desaparecer de ahí.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste? — preguntó Sasuke.

Suspiré —. Necesitaba irme.

— ¿Por qué?

—Sólo sé que debía hacerlo.

— ¿Fingiste alguna vez conmigo?

—Nunca fingí contigo.

—Pensé que éramos felices.

—Debiste haber abierto más los ojos Sasuke.

Miré hacia mi izquierda tratando de buscar algo en que perderme, no podía enfrentarme con su mirada acusadora en ese momento. Era difícil tener que escapar de la persona que amas, mucho más fingir que no lo era. Jugué con mis dedos esquivando. Lograba sentir todo lo que no podíamos decirnos, reproches silenciosos y palabras ahogadas por el viento.

—Estábamos bien —susurró Sasuke.

—No Sasuke. No lo estábamos —mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza.

Sentí la mano de Sasuke tomando mi barbilla provocando que lo soltara —.No hagas eso. Te estás haciendo daño—murmuró mientras la calidez de su mano se posaba en mi mejilla. Obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos.

Estaba derrotada, huí de él durante seis largos meses. Por fin mi pasado me atrapo dejando ver mi lado más débil.

—Déjame…

Él me soltó, dando un paso hacia atrás pasado una mano por sus despeinados cabellos. Recordé la suavidad de su cabellera, cómo pequeños hilos de terciopelo. Un hormigueo recorrió mis dedos al tener la tentación de volver a tocarlo. Los puse detrás de mi espalda, ahorrándome la vergüenza de que él notara todo lo que provocaba dentro de mí.

_Cobarde_

—Pareces una niña pequeña —dijo Sasuke regalándome una sonrisa de lado provocando que me sonrojara —. Tan joven.

«_Cuando te sonrojas tu cabeza se convierte en un gran malvavisco»_

Bufé.

Estaba molesta, Sasuke siempre hacía eso. Evitaba los problemas, las discusiones cambiando de tema.

Sin querer hablar nunca de su gran equipaje. Ese que nos perseguía a todas partes y que nunca nos dejaría estar bien cómo pareja. Ese por el cual decidí dejar todo para empezar de nuevo. Yo no era la indicada para Sasuke.

Yo simplemente no podía con todo. Con sus ataques de furia, con el alcoholismo, con sus amantes. No había día en que no llorara, en que no me sintiera infeliz. Cuando lo veía a él, podía ver a través de sus pupilas a mi madre, sumisa y a mi padre humillándola todo el tiempo. Lograba ver mi futuro. Roto y hueco. Sin vida.

El romanticismo nunca fue parte de él. No hubo rosas, ni bombones. Pero dentro de mi algo siempre creyó en que nos amábamos, a nuestra manera, claro. Sus besos me volvían loca, en las noches solitarias venían a mi aquellas noches en las que la humedad de sus labios pasaban por mis parpados, mis mejillas. En esos momentos yo creía con seguridad que me quería.

Encubrí con los momentos buenos los momentos malos hasta que no hubo nada para evitarlo. Invadieron nuestra relación. La muerte de su padre, problemas en el trabajo y mi gran problema de infertilidad.

Aún podía recordar la fuerza de sus palabras. No volvería hacer esa chica neurótica, llorando por las calles tratando de que el hombre que amaba la tomara en cuenta. Tratando de remendar sus errores.

Cuando fue demasiado tarde, el daño estaba hecho y nadie había resultado ileso.

Me di la vuelta, dejando a Sasuke parado en el camino. Estábamos rodeados por los arboles calvos ante la llegada del invierno. Pensé que no me seguiría.

Logre caminar algunos metros sola. Me convencí de que todo acabaría ahí.

Pensar así era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Sasuke se poso a mi lado. Caminando junto a mí. Él en realidad estaba ahí. Siguiéndome. Y realmente no lograba comprender el porqué.

El frío calaba en mis huesos, los copos de nieve se juntaban en mi nariz mientras las nubes no dejaban que el sol aluzara mi camino. Los latidos de mi corazón eran fuertes.

Estaba distraída en un mundo distinto cuando logré escuchar las palabras de Sasuke.

—Llevo cinco meses en alcohólicos anónimos —me sorprendí, debó admitirlo. Pero no me detuve.

—Está haciendo mucho frío aquí—dije ignorándolo.

—Mi psicóloga me diagnostico bipolaridad.

—Me gustaría que dejara de nevar.

—No he estado con nadie desde que me dejaste.

—Necesito un chocolate caliente.

Las lágrimas se amontonaron en mis ojos, queriendo salir. ¿Por qué él hacia esto? ¿Por qué simplemente no me dejaba ir? ¿Por qué cuando pensé poder olvidarlo, él volvía?

—Nunca me perdonaras ¿cierto? —preguntó Sasuke tomándome del brazo para detenerme —. He cambiado Sakura. Déjame demostrártelo.

—No puedo. Sasuke. Debes dejarme ir.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porqué somos malos el uno para el otro —comencé a decir —. Podría volver contigo ¿Y después qué? todo volvería hacer lo mismo.

—No entiendo las razones. Podemos volver a intentarlo ¿por qué solamente no me perdonas?

—Porque te odio —respondí sinceramente cerrando los ojos.

—No puedes odiarme.

—Lo ago.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de tal cosa?

—Perdonarte sería cómo olvidar todo, cómo volver al comienzo y no quiero hacerlo —exclamé —. Me mata el sólo hecho de verte. Muero lentamente al sentir tu presencia.

Las lágrimas caían por mi rostro en caída libre, la mirada de culpa de Sasuke me seguía mientras su agarre se hacía más débil.

—Cada vez que te veo recuerdo aquella noche. ¿Cómo crees que ha sido mi vida Sasuke? Sin mis amigos, sin nadie que conozca — mi voz estaba alterada, ahogada por los sollozos —Perdí a mi hijo y me perdí a mi misma. ¿Puedes imaginar lo duro que ha sido para mí? Después de tantos años por fin pude quedar embarazada…lo perdí. Mi relación de siete años se fue a la basura. A ti ni siquiera te importaba.

—Me importaba. Yo quería a nuestro hijo.

—No lo creo —un sollozo roto broto de mí —. Tú estabas completamente ebrio —cerré mi ojos tratando de acallar mi dolor —. Recuerdo llamarte, ¡Dios! Tantas veces. Aún recuerdo la sensación, cuando alguien contesto por fin en la otra línea.

_« ¿Quién habla?»_

_«Karin» _

_« ¿Qué haces con el celular de Sasuke? ¿Dónde está él?»_

_«Dormido…Pasamos la noche juntos.»_

Pequeños flashbacks vinieron a mi mente. El ultra sonido. Él acariciando mi vientre. La esperanza de que la llegada del bebé arreglara una relación desecha. La sangre, Sasuke desaparecido por días. El sufrimiento latente de la pérdida.

—Sakura…

— ¿Cómo una persona puede vivir con eso? ¡Dime Sasuke! ¡Dime!—pedí en un grito desesperado.

Su silencio me respondió. Yo no necesitaba respuestas, las cartas se habían puesto sobre la mesa meses antes. No podía seguir dañándome a mi misma con toda esa basura. Acomodé mi bufanda y me fui. No me miré atrás pero podía sentir la mirada de Sasuke seguirme.

Si hubiera sido un universo paralelo, Sasuke y yo tendríamos un bebé recién nacido, con un bello nombre inspirado en literatura japonesa, tendría bellos ojos negros por herencia de su padre el cual adoraría a nuestro hijo porque sería una copia exacta de él. Podía imaginar los veranos en una bella casa con piscina y el calor de corporal de Sasuke todas las noches, juntos a mí. No con Karin, ni con Mei e Ino. Conmigo. Sólo conmigo.

Caminé hasta mi casa logrando sentir la humedad en mi cuerpo.

La nieve cayó sobre mí.

La nieve cayó sobre Sasuke.

La nieve cayó sobre nosotros.

.

.

.

.

_Tres años después._

Estaba realmente perdida en mis pensamientos, estaba leyendo un libro cuando en cierto pedazo un recuerdo vino a mi mente.

En un universo paralelo _ahora,_ yo estaría pasando por un fatídico divorcio, una relación destrozada. Sasuke seguiría bebiendo cómo si se le fuera la vida en ello y nuestro amor se hubiera convertido en aprecio. Sería cómo una rueda ónix, que regresaba una y otra vez. Siempre había sido débil, todas las personas que me conocían lo suficientemente bien podían jurarlo. Nuestro hijo pagaría los trastes rotos. Y yo estaría arrepentida toda mi vida.

No lo sentí acercarse así que fue una sorpresa cuando su cercanía me envolvió. Su respiración me hizo cosquillas en el cuello me protegió con su cuerpo. Deje el libro en mi regazo y giré un poco mi rostro para mirarlo.

—No deberías estar haciendo otra cosa. —dijo mientras sus grandes manos jugaban con las mías.

— ¿Cómo qué?

—Cómo esto…— y sus labios se posaron sobre lo míos.

—Es mucho mejor que leer —le aseguré después de separarnos mientras sonreía.

Él también sonrió y su hermoso cabello negro rozo mi frente. Arrugué la nariz y comencé a acariciar su rostro. Las palabras fueran llevadas por el viento mientras me dejaba querer por él. Sólo Sasuke me hacía sentir así.

Porque en ese universo, todo había valido la pena.

.

.

_El presente fanfic cumple con las reglas presentadas y entra a participar en el 1º Concurso de fanfiction: Sasuke y Sakura por siempre (Más información en el perfil de esta cuenta). La administración no ha manipulado de ninguna forma el presente one-shot, y sólo se ha tomado la libertad de agregar este comentario al final._

Ustedes, los lectores también pueden aportar en dicho evento apoyando al escrito que más les guste. ¿Cómo? Muy fácil.

Una vez terminado de leer este escrito, pueden dejar un comentario con el puntaje que cree tiene este fic según su opinión de la siguiente manera.

_Ejemplo:_

**El fanfic me ha gustado mucho, creo que es muy entretenido (blablabla) +5 (Siempre agregando el puntaje que creen merece el fanfic en la escala del 1 al 5)**

.

Desde ya, muchas gracias por su participación a los creadores de los fanfictions y a los lectores que den su opinión.

**¡Saludos!**

**La administración.**


End file.
